<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a true blessing from God by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817011">a true blessing from God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, She/her pronouns for reader, Sleeping Together, i was highkey super horny while writing this lol, ive been thinking about writing this for legit a day, sarah (me) is pumping out fanfic in 40 minutes tops, u and medic are in a relationship, you can kinda tell halfway thru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sleeping. Medic isn't... </p><p>Time to poke at you for funsies!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a true blessing from God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good evening, TF2 fandom, I am back, not even a day later with a new fic LOL (for some reason, ao3 says this is being posted on august 10th, but it's still the 9th where I am!!! probably cuz the ao3 servers are an hour ahead of me or something idk lol)</p><p>Thank you all for the support so far! I'm very very happy that I could make others happy with my writing :D</p><p>This one's a bit shorter than my last, but I'm much more confident in this one!</p><p>Once again, I used myself as reference, so I stuck with she/her pronouns, and I use the term "girlfriend" once. </p><p>As for my personality, Y/N is significantly more vague as an insert, so hopefully it'll be easier to see yourself as Y/N if you struggled in the last fic I wrote!</p><p>I have a few more ideas for fic's in my head. I have one about Sniper, and I want to dip my toes into nsfw territory (separately... perhaps) because I can ALSO write porn, not just tooth rotting fluff &gt;:3</p><p>Anyways, if you didn't see my first fic, I suggest downloading InteractiveFics! It replaces reader insert keywords like Y/N with anything you want!!! I swear I'm not being paid to say that, I just thought like... if you're here... reading self insert fanfic... u might as well have some funsies with it &gt;:3</p><p>ALSO! Somewhere in the fic, I mention that Medic has a little oil lamp. I had nowhere to put this in the fic, so I'll say it here:</p><p>WHAT IF Medic had an oil lamp from like, a LONG time ago, and he's kinda attached to it cuz it's been around for so long. He probably saw it at a vintage/antique store and was like &gt;:0 omg!!! Engie is like "Medic I can make you a better lamp" and Medic insists that no, he's okay, and yes, his lamp works fine, and no, you don't need to make him a special lamp. OK headcanon over ;9</p><p> </p><p>Anyways thank you so so much for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy the rest!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medic had never been a heavy sleeper. Even if he was in his youth, his time as a legal doctor forced him to wake up quite early, and work long, excruciating shifts. Now, even at his age, he’s able to go to bed very late, wake up very early, and yet somehow still have the functioning energy to not only get him through the day, but get through it efficiently. </p><p>The entire team is convinced he’s a vampire, or a zombie, or maybe he surgically did something to his body to allow him to do that. They’ve even stayed up theorizing, planning, discussing, and Scout, of course, just had to draw a few rough sketches. </p><p>It was always impressive, and when complimented, Medic would always respond with something vague. “It’s just a hidden talent of mine,” he’d say, to which he’d receive irritated groans at the ambiguity of his statement. </p><p>Even when he did sleep, he rarely dreamed, and waking up was just as sudden as falling asleep. He had no time to be groggy, and although it wasn’t quite rare to see him grumpy in the mornings, he’d always perk up at record speed. He never realized how mediocre his nights were until he began sleeping next to Y/N.</p><p>The first time they slept together, he couldn’t fall asleep. He wasn’t nervous, rather he felt uncomfortable from the unfamiliarity of having a body huddle next to his. He thought that as a former playboy, he would have been totally oversaturated with the feeling, yet it was something he didn’t realize was so… unfamiliar. So tantalizingly intimate.</p><p>Night after night, he had found himself not only finding it easier to sink into sleep, but he felt so much better the next morning. He let himself get emotional about it, but it was brief, as he had a surgery to focus on. It was never something he was looking forward to per se. He liked being awake, and he liked working, and he liked the time he got to spend with not only his team, but with Y/N a lot more. However, sleeping itself became something he enjoyed more and more.</p><p>It was the only time in his career where he was allowed to take a break. His hours upon hours of toiling away at his craft became rewarded by being able to finally go to sleep. And of course, it was only appealing because of Y/N. It was only exciting because of her. It was intimate, gentle, and painfully needed by him.</p><p>Medic always played relatively cool and mild about the subject. Y/N showed visible excitement and a cute, shy nervousness to the idea, and he’ll never forget how her heart pounded against her chest when he first held her. He stuck to teasing her for “how excited she was”, and settled for that and no less. He hoped that he could feign familiarity, but he knew that she knew his desperation from how he held her. Hands pressed firmly against her body, her arms, her stomach, the tops of her thighs, anything that he could grab onto. He figured out she knew when she teased him about it, saying “you don’t have to say it, I know how much you like it! You think you’re acting tough, but I can feel it through your fingertips, you know,” with a wink. </p><p>He could only sport a look of annoyance, and a rare, soft blush that you’d have to squint to see. </p><p>He had spent so much- no- too much of his career- no- life, holding cold, hard bodies. They were stained with blood and dried sweat. Skin grey, with sunken eyes. He had seen too much of it, maybe not enough of it at all, but to be able to hold something warm, soft, and living, was a pleasure that he thought he couldn’t indulge in. He was a doctor, a field medic, and it was his job to protect her. He had thought once that maybe he was just repeating behavior, that he just wanted to hold her because he didn’t want to feel vulnerable, but that vulnerability scared him. If he couldn’t protect her, then what was he doing? He liked the feeling of being needed in a way that diverged from the normal day-to-day. As for Y/N, being somebody as broken and hurt as her, she was quite happy with the arrangement. </p><p>Tonight was a rare night. Y/N went to bed a few hours earlier than usual. She must have truly been tuckered out from the day. Medic had to stay up, patching up his teammates wounds, before shifting his attention to his neglected medical documents. Request forms for organs, bodies, and other knick knacks were sprawled all across his desk, and he had to fill them out by tomorrow morning. He had stayed up late, not that it was unusual, but by the time he reached the small, cramped bed that sat in the corner of his office, Y/N was fast asleep. </p><p>He stood over her, watching, observing, practically dissecting her features with his eyes. Tonight she slept on her back. That’s unusual. Did she sleep on her back when she slept alone? Or is tonight a special exception because he’s not there? He made a mental note to ask her. </p><p>He wanted to touch her, but was suddenly reminded of his gloved hands. Stripping off his gloves, he washed them in the sink, his heart beginning to quicken in anticipation. </p><p>He returned by her side, sitting gently on the edge of the bed, being sure not to wake her. Carefully, he reached his left hand over to her cheek, and cupped the skin there tenderly. She didn’t move. He stroked his thumb softly over her cheekbone. She shifted a bit closer into his hand, a small smile forming on her face. Huh, that’s cute. He poked at her cheeks, ran his finger up and down the bridge of her nose, thumbing over her closed eyelids, just to see what she’d do, just to see if she’d wake up, or twitch around, or something. He caressed the side of her ear, she jolted, letting out a little “hm” of what… surprise? Did it feel good? Was he annoying her? He didn’t know. Another question to ask! Another test to run! For medicine, of course.</p><p>He finally bit the bullet, admitting to himself that he was only doing this for his own selfish pleasure. He wasn’t doing it for science, or for anything at all, other than watching his girlfriend squirm around in her sleep. He was a sadist, after all. He learned down and pressed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Next were her two cheeks, the left one first, the right second, then her eyelids, same order, then her forehead. He leaned back up and looked at her to admire how pretty she was. The light from the moon, as well as a small oil lamp sitting on his desk illuminated her face so perfectly. He wished she would wake up so he could see her eyes, and how they sparkled up at him in the light. For medicine, of course. </p><p>He leaned back down, carefully placing another kiss on her lips, a little harder this time. He didn’t mean to, of course, but he was so struck with a sudden, wavering burst of emotion that he couldn’t help himself. </p><p>He jolted when he felt small hands tenderly rest on his shoulders. He pulled back quickly. A look of shock on his face. Yeah, he had thought about waking her up but he didn’t mean to. Even he knows not to do that, as much as he wants to.</p><p>“Doctor?” She whispered, voice gentle and faint, tainted with sleep and confusion. </p><p>Medic didn’t quite know what to do, but he did feel a bit bad for waking her up. He cupped her face with both of his hands, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. He acted on impulse, hoping that it was the right choice.</p><p>“Frau, you’re dreaming, go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Ah… okay… ” she mumbled, slipping back into her slumber. Her body went limp shortly. Medic let out a huff of relief. </p><p>He decided that that was enough for tonight. Maybe he could poke around tomorrow too, he figured. For medicine, of course.</p><p>He stripped out of his clothes, starting with his suspenders, ending with his pants and socks. He fumbled into bed, trying to snake around the girl without disturbing her too much. Finally positioning himself behind Y/N. He calmly reached under her body, pulling her back close to his broad chest. </p><p>He nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing right behind the ear. </p><p>“I love you, Y/N, always.” he breathed. He felt sad for a moment. He didn’t know why, but he swatted away the feeling by fixating on the skin that rested under his own. Maybe he’ll ask her about it tomorrow, after all, she was always better with feelings and the gross, sappy stuff that people have to deal with. Maybe she could help.</p><p>Medic thought to himself how thankful he was. He repeated it like a mantra, every single night. He made a deal with the Devil, but maybe God was still trying to win him over, by blessing him with someone so wonderful. </p><p>He chuckled lowly, humored by his own thoughts, and he let himself fall asleep. </p><p>In the end, he had decided that Y/N waking up was a good thing. He got to see her eyes in the light. They were beautiful. He made a mental note, when he got the chance, to look into them a bit deeper. For medicine, of course.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>